ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chocobo Raising Guide
__TOC__ See also FFXIclopedia Forums New Guide Well, I finally had both the motivation and free time to develop a meaningful guide. I hope the newly developped guide is one that can be appreciated. There is still quite a lot of clean-up left to do, however, since some sections were just copied from an old section and don't quite provide as much detail as a guide really should. This is a big change from the past, where the guide was basically the exact same thing as the point-and-fact Chocobo Raising page. Namely, I've classified the basic chocobo archtypes and provided a guide on exactly how to raise your chocobo towards them. Food effects and abilities are things which can use some more work. --Starlocke 13:21, 23 January 2007 (EST) Gender "Male or Female? If you care which gender your chocobo ends up being, once it hatches, you might like to know that it seems very hard to actually get new eggs to be the other gender in the event that your first one turns out to be a disappointment to your expectations." This is not true, it's just totally random, plain and simple. If you're getting the same gender a couple times in a row, that's just bad luck. I havent seen any evidence that one gender appears more than the other. Tahngarthor 22:12, 15 March 2007 (EDT) : I don't think we have enough data to proof either way and that sentences isn't from me, but I got three females from bought eggs on one character and two on the other, the third bought egg turned out to be male, but that was after I had a bred male in the line. : And with breeding one can greatly influence the chances for a specific gender, although it isn't 100% either (Out of about five chocobos especially bred for gender only one was the gender). : I have the slight feeling that the "gender doesn't change" might be somewhat true for bought eggs without another gender being raised by the character. We would need someone who raises nothing but bought eggs for that theory to be tested. --Samsara 09:19, 16 March 2007 (EDT) :I myself have raised 4 egg chocobos, 2 were male 2 were female. Tahngarthor 10:27, 16 March 2007 (EDT) Chocobo Breeding I would like to know if it is impossible to breed a chocobo after it auto-retires on day 129. :No, it's just as breedable as if you retired it sooner. To get a chococard for breeding, trade your VCS registration card from the retired chocobo to a chocobo trainer. Tahngarthor 22:10, 15 March 2007 (EDT) Feeding Strategies I don't think the "feed all kinds of carrots with basic care" idea will be effective, and here's why: Vomp Carrots raise the physical attributes, yes, but they also lower the mental attributes; and vice versa with the Zegham Carrots. Thus, feeding both these two should cancel out and you wont see any gains at all except from the carrots at all. *edit* Additionally, which greens you feed your chocobo does matter- If the chocobo likes a particular one, it will "gobble it up in one gulp" and it has a greater effect on its affection than if you use a different kind. Tahngarthor 10:31, 16 March 2007 (EDT) :I agree with you. :There are many questionable things in the guide that are presented as fact and as the best method to (Do we now for sure, that the carrots have a big enough effect over the bonus one gets from max affection and high level guides). I for one don't like the Daily Care section and many other sections look more like guess-work presented as truth. :I think the guide needs a major overhaul and should hark back to the basics on "how to" and what to expect. Not to mention that some people seem to add their results and opinions just into the guide (which in itself isn't a problem, but it shouldn't be presented the way it is). :Unfortunately I don't have time to work on that (besides the fact that I changed to German language). --Samsara 11:01, 16 March 2007 (EDT) :The advice about not feeding Zegham carrots to "racer" chocobo is completely wrong in that, most will want to have discernment and receptivity to actually *learn* abilities before they begin training physical attributes. Most of this section is egotistical guesswork at best. Also, for those of us who are more advanced, our chocobo are being born with attributes, in which case, Zegham and Vomp carrots are horrible feed with their negative effects on opposite stats. Many now would argue that affection food is best with rigorous training. All of these techniques are valid even on just one chocobo (exception for contradictory foods or training) now, depending on what stage of growth it is in. A guide like this, depending on the server economy, could end up wasting millions of gil and months of time. Daily care most especially needs some real information. Breeder Chocobo Is it just me, or does this part sound a little weird? The fact is that the reason that color seems to be related to parents is because of how the traits pass from parent to chick. If both the parents are the same color, then the chick will be most likely that color because it will be given the traits of it's parents. Color is based on which trait is highest and above a certain lvl (Lvl 3 i believe or an "Average" level). So far, the colors go in this fashion: Strength = Black; Endurance = Blue; Discernment = Red; and Receptivity = Green. Yellow chocobos are gotten when the stats are not above the Average level in any field. Since bred chocobos are given the basic triats that their parents had, and since color is based on these triats, it goes to figure that the chick becomes a similar color. Of course, one can raise a chocobo with one trait, and then change it part way through, but when the breeder keeps the chocobo on a balanced care schedule, no one trait exceeds the other. Most "Balanced" chocobos are yellow because the schedules would raise one stat and then decrease the same stat on the next cycle. The only true way to get a colored chocobo is to keep to the correct care schedule and feeding plans to raise certain stats. Blacks and Blues come from "Taking Walks" and Vomp carrot chocobo schedules. Reds and Greens come from "Listening to Music" and Zegham carrot chocobo schedules. To be sure as to which color you will get, set up the care schedule to maximize that color's stat, and don't vary from that stat. This is where the decision comes into play: either you can have a strong, fast and long-winded chocobo, or you can have a smart, slightly weaker, but can learn abilities easier chocobo. Blacks and Blues both need the physical set-ups and Reds and Greens need the Mental set-ups. For a more detailed idea on how to set-up your chocobo to maximize it's stats, refer to Chocobo_Raising#Care_Plans. This will be the easiest way to see how each action will affect your chocobo. Other than that, have fun! make your chocobo your own and in whatever way you want it to become. I have never encountered anything that would support this theory that this is how the colors are formed. I personally have raised 2 green chocobos, both of which had absolutely 0 receptivity through the entire time I was raising them. I don't want to snub this theory completely, maybe it has partially true statements, but it really, really hurts my eyes that this is presented as a "fact", when it clearly is not the case. It is also contradictory with several other articles on this site. Can we please change it to something else? --Aajok Well this article is a guide, so nothing is really presented as fact (read the disclaimer), but yes, you're right, color doesn't seem to have much, if anything, to do with the attributes. Receptivity may be a factor in which color is inherited between two parents of different colors, but that's just speculation. I think strange theories like this belong on the talk page instead of the main page; I'll go ahead and move it. ~ Karuberu 14:53, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Can (some of) you stop pushing the attribute theory as fact, when there is ample evidence against it as a 100% predictor? Also, the honeymoon plan is a factor in color inheritance, perhaps not 100% but to discount it completely is not accurate. Let's get closer to consensus prior to guiding new breeders down a path that may frustrate them after 19 days of work! Rhadamanth 15 April 2008 Chocobo Color Theories The fact is that the reason that color seems to be related to parents is because of how the traits pass from parent to chick. If both the parents are the same color, then the chick will be most likely that color because it will be given the traits of it's parents. Color is based on which trait is highest and above a certain lvl (Lvl 3 i believe or an "Average" level). So far, the colors go in this fashion: Strength = Black; Endurance = Blue; Discernment = Red; and Receptivity = Green. Yellow chocobos are gotten when the stats are not above the Average level in any field. Since bred chocobos are given the basic triats that their parents had, and since color is based on these triats, it goes to figure that the chick becomes a similar color. Of course, one can raise a chocobo with one trait, and then change it part way through, but when the breeder keeps the chocobo on a balanced care schedule, no one trait exceeds the other. Most "Balanced" chocobos are yellow because the schedules would raise one stat and then decrease the same stat on the next cycle. The only true way to get a colored chocobo is to keep to the correct care schedule and feeding plans to raise certain stats. Blacks and Blues come from "Taking Walks" and Vomp carrot chocobo schedules. Reds and Greens come from "Listening to Music" and Zegham carrot chocobo schedules. To be sure as to which color you will get, set up the care schedule to maximize that color's stat, and don't vary from that stat. This is where the decision comes into play: either you can have a strong, fast and long-winded chocobo, or you can have a smart, slightly weaker, but can learn abilities easier chocobo. Blacks and Blues both need the physical set-ups and Reds and Greens need the Mental set-ups. For a more detailed idea on how to set-up your chocobo to maximize it's stats, refer to Chocobo_Raising#Care_Plans. This will be the easiest way to see how each action will affect your chocobo. Other than that, have fun! make your chocobo your own and in whatever way you want it to become. I can disprove the above. I was raising a digger chocobo using "Listen to Music" every day and feeding it one Zegham carrot and one Azouph green. On day 18, its stats were: Strength - Poor, Endurance - Poor, Discernment - A bit difficient, Receptivity - Substandard. On day 19, my chocobo had blue feathertips, disproving that you need to focus on physical attributes to have a blue chocobo. The egg was bought from a vendor. Megatonabomb 21:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Breeding After extensive testing, the only sure way to get the color of chocobo that you want is to have both parents be the same type. '' -Even this isn't 100%... I once bred two blue chocobos... and the chick was black! 07:06, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Rental chocobo speed vs whistle chocobo speed * It will never be same speed as rental because a chocobo with first-class strength and endurance is still slower than rental. Tested numerous times. ''However, chocobos with first-class strength and Gallop are as fast as rentals. I'm moving the next bit from the article on to the discussion page. This information sounds too incredible to be featured in the article without confirmation. (The paragraph above is what it's referring to.) Aajok 23:16, 29 April 2008 (UTC) * Completely false. A chocobo in the stables has solid average stats. that's it. The only reason people birds seem so slow is they don;t realize that your whistle is similar to the way the racing system is set up. Even after you get a skillup, the whistle is still set for the stats your bird had previously, and must be reregistered for your new bird. For example, if you have a bird with average strength and endurance, then it's strength goes up a level, the bird you summon with your whistle still has average strength, and will until you reregister it to your whistle. My bird with First class strength and endura,ce average discernment, and gallop/canter, runs at least 10-12% faster than a stable bird, and can easily pass any. I've been accused of speed hacking a number of times, but the only reason stable birds seem faster than a first class strength/endurance bird, is the fact that both discernment and strength, plus a bit endurance, all contribute to your movement speed. I'm not entirely sure how discernment would affect the speed of your chocobo, but (to my disappointment) my blue bird with SS strength, S endurance, Gallop, and Canter (which were all "frozen" on the chocobo whistle) runs at the same speed as the rental chocobos. I've tested this a number of times on straightaway "races" with my bird and friends' rental chocobos. I don't recall his mental attributes, but I know they weren't at all high. I had no Chocobucks to improve his other stats, or chocobo-related equipment. Never raced him, which I later regretted, but as far as rental chocobos go I don't feel that they have only average stats. --Lastarael 16:32, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Has Injury Can also be caused by the care plan of 'Playing with Children' NadulPandy 05:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Stat-based color theories are bunk I'm in the process of raising two chocobos right now. One had two black parents, and the other had two red parents. Both were being raised as runners; they were always on Take Walk and Vomp Carrots. Neither inherited a significant amount of stats from their parents (if the parents even had stats, not entirely sure). The Black-parent chocobo is red, and the red-parent chocobo is green. By pretty much ever stat-based color theory, this was impossible. It only makes sense through gene inheritance method. The chocobo kid who sells the chocobo breeding plans even hints to inheritence (Something along the lines of "If these two chocobos breed, the chick won't inherit the fathers blue plumage. But the chick's chick might". YY x bb = Yb. Yb x ?? could yield b? as long as the second trait is recessive to blue). Based on my own results so far (which are by no means exhaustive), green is recessive to red, and red is recessive to black. Yellow most likely dominates all other colors (has anyone ever bred 2 colored chocos and gotten a yellow?) Arumen 10:54, September 16, 2009 (UTC)